what could have been
by tasty cheez
Summary: The smallest things can have a major difference down the road. Back by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

There weren't very many clouds in the sky that day. In fact there was only one. Too bad it took up the entirety of the Thursday afternoon sky. It was 11:57 at the high school, fourth period had just ended. All the students were swarming to certain spots on campus. The cafeteria, the student store, and the parking lot were all flooded with students. Within 45 minutes all the students were separated back out again twenty or so to a room. But I do believe that I have started this story in media res. I need to turn the clocks back just a little bit so you can see the whole picture. Maybe then you'll see why this scene is so amazing.

Now where to set the clocks? Where do I begin this collection of small insignificant factors? Lets try a month ago. That seems like a good place.

March 30th.

On a sidewalk downtown two unsuspecting people walk into each other. They were both seventeen, they attended two separate schools though. One of these people was named Edgar, but everybody called him by his last name, Vargas. He was on his way to his church. It needed painting and he was first to volunteer for the job. The other person was named Tess. She was on her way to the mall to buy black stuff.

The two seemingly opposite people got up from the ground and got into an argument over who's fault it was that they ran into each other. Neither would let the other take the blame.

After the whole forgiving process and a long conversation about nothing in particular that they both enjoyed very much, Edgar realized that he was late for church. He hastily ripped a flier off of a nearby telephone pole and wrote his phone number on the back. Then he ran off to church.

Tess continued on her way to the mall with one of those 'oh happy day' feelings inside of her. When she got to the mall she just had to tell her friends what happened and show them the flier. Her musical friend, Devi, instantly noticed that the flier the number had been written on was for a battle of the bands.

When she got home she called up some other friends of hers and they all met up at Dillon's house to practice.

April 23nd, Devi tells her friend Jane about the upcoming concert.

Later that day Jane goes to the library to get a copy of an H.P. Lovecraft book. As she reaches for it she notices a thin boy named Johnny reaching for the same book. She couldn't hold back a smile when she saw his cheeks redden slightly when their hands touched. He let her have the book and made a hasty exit.

April 29th, Johnny makes a journal entry.

Dear Die-ary, During my increasingly frequent sleepless nights, I have decided that reality is a completely trivial matter. There is no way we can know for sure if anything exists. For all I know I am the only real being in existence. Everyone else is in equivalence to a video game character. They don't exist unless they are interacting with me. I don't even know if I exist. On one of the nights when I do get sleep, I sometimes dream that I am someone else. I wake up confused and disoriented. I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and the Johnny that I know know will really be a Kevin somewhere and all this has just been some over-elaborate dream. Maybe I just need to sleep. NO!! I won't sleep!! This insomnia is just my body telling me it's superior to everyone else's. Less down time. I'm more officiant. That's it they have all lied to me about what I need. Sleep, Food, People. I don't need or want those things. Sleep leaves you confused. Food inevitably leads back to hunger. And people... I especially don't want people. Why in the hell would I want something so bothersome, so evil. They find enjoyment in mocking others. They don't care if there are any side effects. It's funny so fuck the little fagot. one day I'll get those fuckers. I hate them so much. They will all DIE!! Maybe I am crazy. How does one tell? The logic is clear, They are the cancer spreading amongst an already overpopulated world. Lets trim the fat so that the worthy may play. Can I be right when so many believe I'm wrong? What if I'm the only sane person here? Is that any better than being Insane? I just don't know anymore. maybe I'll kill myself... Maybe I'm the asshole... maybe I go against humanity by not 'fitting in'... Fuck them. SELF PRESERVATION!! Someone must die!! If I die the world is rid of me. if they die the world is rid of so many more evils. I will fight these assholes to the end. Fuck whats right and wrong, my enemy is among the people who decided what right and wrong were. MY own morals. MY own life. All I have is logic to guide me. My feelings have been tainted by society. These may be my last words. tomorrow I'll start at my school. Blood and gore lie in my future. God, I hope I'm not crazy.

April 30th, There are five minutes left in fourth period. Jane had already consumed her lunch for the day a, Large Chug from the local 24/7, and now she really had to pee. The teacher let her leave class only after she explained to the teacher that she had drank 64 Oz. Of root beer in under 45 minutes.

She finished up in the bathroom and upon leaving she saw Johnny walking down the hall towards the parking lot. Where he planned on getting a rifle out of one of those trucks. She wondered why he wasn't in class considering the bell hadn't rung yet, but she had something else to ask him about.

"Hey." she said though she got no response. "Johnny!" this caught his attention, but it didn't bring out much of a response. He simply turned his head and looked at her.

"Um... I was uh, wondering if you were going to go to the battle of the bands tomorrow... 'cuz um (swallow) my friend's band is going to be in it and they're pretty good, and um, it would be cool if, uh... um-"

"You want to go to the concert with me?" He asked trying to end the nervous rant.

"Well, i-if you want to."

"Sure"

"Great!" she said a little too enthusiastically. "I mean, cool. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah." there was that blush again.

Then the bell rang and all the students swarmed to the cafeteria and the parking lot and the student store on an overcast Thursday afternoon, and nothing happened.

A/N This is an alternate take on what could have happened in my other story "Dieary" which is where I got the journal entry from. So if you haven't read that you should. It's not long.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N Alright. I got three and a half hours of sleep last night, it's 10:39PM, and I have to catch a bus at 7:06 in the morning. This bus will take me to High Skool where I shall begin my first day of finals. Instead of sleeping, and getting all rested up for the Spanish AND History finals tomorrow (Keep in mind these are my two worst classes) I am eating a leftover breakfast burrito writing a second chapter to a fan fiction that only got one review and less that thirty hits. Oh and I think the first chapter was fairly sub-par. The burrito is sub-par as well. I am retarded.

Now we all know quite well what would have happened had Jane not mustered up the courage to talk to Johnny or they hadn't met in the library or Devi hadn't seen Tess' flier or if Tess didn't run into Edgar or if Edgar's church didn't need painting. We know what would have happened, but let's see what happens now that the tables have turned and the beast within Johnny has settled down and been tamed before it was able to grow.

Johnny and Jane go to the show. Devi's band plays first. It is the best band by far. Johnny and Jane spend most of the night laughing at how bad the other bands are. They enjoy themselves so much they make a habit of going to concerts together. Every Friday for a month they see a show. One Friday there is no show, so they go to the movies and soon after start dating officially. They date until graduation. She goes to school in Portland, Oregon. There's a graphic design school there. He stays in California. The split is hard, but life goes on. In 2015 she ends up designing characters for the video game of the century, she doesn't get famous, but she makes a more than decent living now. Johnny ends up making comic books. He gets hailed as the best thing to happen to comics since Stan Lee. He dies at age Forty after being attacked by a crazed fan.

Devi's band gets semi-big in the area. She tours around for a couple of years, making enough to live on, she eventually settles down ands starts working in a book store, same old, same old.

Jane's mother never takes a personal day off from work to morn her daughter's death, so on Friday at 12:30PM she reports to her job at the clinic and gives Mrs. Casil an abortion. Squee never exists.

Tess and Edgar go out for dinner Saturday night and get hit by a drunk driver. He was driving a large lifted truck. They both die instantly.

* * *

Nobody ever said things would get better.

A/N well that was a bit of a downer wasn't it? It's 11:25 and I'm going to bed as soon as I post this. I feel bad for snuffing out a pre-birth Squee.


End file.
